Second Chance
by ninofchaos
Summary: AU After the battle at Jachin Due, Kira’s body was never recovered. As he floated off in space, he traveled through a dimension rift, sending him back in time. Will be using mobile suits from Gundam Wing later on in the story. Pairings: KxC, LxA


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except for original characters.

**Summary:** AU After the battle at Jachin Due, Kira's body was never recovered. As he floated off in space, he traveled through a dimension rift, sending him back in time. Will be using mobile suits from Gundam Wing later on in the story. Pairings: Kira x Cagalli, Athrun x Laucs

* * *

**Second Chance**

The battle between Coordinators and the Naturals is now over. After ZAFT's weapon GENESIS was destroyed, Kira's mobile suit Freedom became badly damaged when he was caught in the explosion. During the explosion, GENESIS fired off one short blast and destroyed most of the Freedom leaving only the main body, a leg, and its head intact. Kira ejected out of Freedom not soon after and was floating off into space.

'It's over now,' Kira thought as he drifted off into space, 'it's finally over.'

While Kira was floating off into space, he was thinking of everything that had happened when he was fighting. He remembered all of the good times that had happened and all of the bad times that occurred. He was thinking of how he first enter the Strike Gundam and his first time piloting the mobile suit. He remembered rescuing the escape pod that Flay was in. He was also thinking about how he had to fight against his best friend on several occasions. Other memories that he thought about included: his time with Flay, his encounters with Cagalli and Lacus, fighting against Andrew Waltfeld, Tolle's death, the destruction of Orb, and his encounter with Rau Le Creuset at the Mendel Colony and at Jachin Due.

An hour has past now since the end of the battle and Kira continued to float farther and farther away from the battle site. He was certain that he was going to die due to the lack of oxygen. According to his calculations, he had about five minutes worth of air left as long as he remained calm.

'Why are we... What'll happen now, that the war is finally over.' Kira thought. 'I know that Lacus will be sad, but Cagalli, she'll be crying endlessly.'

Kira couldn't bear to see anything happen to Cagalli. When Cagalli lost her father, Uzumi Nara Athha, she was very devastated. He couldn't bare to see her in pain, especially since he discovered that Cagalli was his sister. When he discovered this, he felt a bit of sadness because he had grown quite fond of her.

'Cagalli, if there's any way for me to survive...' Kira thought.

Kira let out some tears, as he kept thinking of how he wouldn't be there for her when he saw a purple flash of light appear from nowhere.

'This light, what is this?' Kira thought as he drifter closer to the light. Kira's body soon entered the light and all that Kira could was pitch white.

'What's going on here?' Kira thought frantically.

Not a second after he finished thinking, he started to feel pain beyond what he ever felt before coming from his head. Kira resisted the urge to scream and kept his eyes shut during the duration of the pain. The pain soon passed over, and when Kira opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't out in space anymore, but was on some colony, wearing a different set of clothes.

'What happened?' Kira thought.

Kira noticed that he was on a bench and when he tried to get up, he winced in pain and sat back down.

'Ugh, my head. Let's see what's happened here. I was traveling out in space, and I entered through this purple light. Wait a minute, why was I traveling out in space?' Kira thought. 'I... I can't seem to remember. Why can't I remember anything?'

Just then, a series of pictures flashed through his head, each showing some type of event that happened in his past life.

'What were those images, they seem familiar, but I can't seem to remember what they mean. What's does the letters and numbers GAT-X105 and ZGMF-X10A mean. Who was the person with the pink hair? Who was that man in the mask.'

Kira decided to stop thinking for now and tried to see where he was at. He found a newspaper below the bench he was sitting on and grabbed the paper to get some information.

'Hmmm, let's see, according to this, I'm on Heliopolis. Wait a minute Heliopolis, wasn't that supposed to be destroyed, I'm so confused.' Kira then looked at the date of the paper. 'It looks like Heliopolis was supposed to be attacked tomorrow. Wait, how did I know that?'

"Hey Kira, what are you doing over here?" a familiar voice called out to him.

Kira looked at the source of the voice and saw that it was Tolle who called out to him.

'Tolle.' When Kira looked at Tolle's face, he felt a sudden wave of sadness, but the wave of sadness vanished almost instantly.

'What was that feeling of sadness?' Kira thought quickly. He then looked at Tolle.

"Hey man, I'm just reading the paper. Trying to follow up on the war and all." Kira replied quickly.

"I see. Yeah, the war is starting to escalate quite a bit. Anyways, Professor Kato has been looking for you. He asked me to take you too him right away." Tolle replied.

"Alright lead the way." Kira said, as he got up without any difficulty.

'Might as well act normal and see what happens.' Kira thought.

After meeting with Professor Kato, the professor dumped Kira a lot of work and expected him to finish ASAP. Kira decided to head off into his apartment and tried to see if he could remember anything at all as to what happened earlier.

'Let's see what I remember. I know for a fact that I must've gone back in time. A side effect must be the loss of memory.' Kira hypothesized. 'I must've traveled back one day before Heliopolis was attacked. How I know this, I don't remember. The only things that I seem to recall, is that girl with the pink hair, the man in the mask, and the number and letters GAT-X105 and ZGMF-X10A. Alright then, if I continue on with my life and live in the past, I might be able to regain some more of my memories and piece together what has happened to me.'

The next morning, Kira woke up after a refreshing sleep and started to make some breakfast. After that, Kira decided to do the work that the professor gave him yesterday at the area he was at yesterday.

At the bench area, Kira was working through the work the Professor Kato had giving him while trying to act normal. He knew that Heliopolis was going to be attack today, but he doesn't seem to remember when the attack began or how it started.

Kira decided to take a break an hour after he started working and looked at the news through the laptop that he brought with him this morning. The news was currently show images of battles that occurred several kilometers from Kaohsiung a week ago.

"Kira." a voice called out to Kira.

Kira smiled and tried to look for the source of where the voice came from. He saw his friend Tolle arrive with his girlfriend Miriallia Haw.

"Hey, so this is where you've been. The professor's been looking for you again." Tolle said as he looked at Kira.

"Again?" Kira asked, showing a little shock in his voice.

"He asked up to bring you to him." Miriallia replied. "Are you assisting him with something again?'

"Yeah, but he's been giving me too much work lately." Kira answered, finishing the last part with a sigh.

The news reporter continued on with the incident at Kaohsiung, Tolle and Miriallia looked at the news on Kira's laptop.

"If this footage is from last week, there's a chance that Kaohsiung could've been taken over." Tolle replied.

"Isn't it close to our homeland?" Miriallia asked.

"ORB's a neutral nation. There's no way that ORB will become a battlefield." Tolle replied.

"Shall we get going then?" Kira asked as he put away all of his suff. "I bet the professor's waiting for me."

"Almost forgot." Tolle said.

"Well, let's go." Miriallia replied as she grabbed Tolle's arm.

While the three of them were walking towards the campus where the professor was, Kira was trying to be as inconspicuous as he can while checking the surrounding area, trying to stay on guard since the attack could begin at any moment. As he walked with Tolle and Miriallia, he saw three girls in front of them that were talking about something. One of the girls had red hair and looked at the oncoming trio.

'Flay.' Kira thought with a small twinge of sadness.

"Miriallia." Flay said with a smile as she looked at Miriallia.

"I bet you know something." one of the two other girls replied.

"She received a letter from Sai Argyle but refuses to say any details." the third girl replied, looking at Kira and the others.

Miriallia looked a little surprised while Tolle looked at Kira for a brief second.

"I already told you, nothings going on." Flay replied embarrassed. "Would you put it to rest?" Flay asked.

"Excuse me." A voice called out from behind Kira and the other people present.

Everyone turned around to see a black haired woman and two men.

"Do you think you could let us through?" the black haired woman asked.

"Oh sorry. Go right ahead." Tolled replied as everyone got out of the way.

'This woman, she seems... familiar." Kira thought.

The three people took a car that was a few feet away from Kira and the others and started driving off.

Right after the people left, Flay looked at her friends and glared at them before taking the next car that showed up.

After Flay left, Tolled looked at Kira.

"How about that Sai. Can't believe he wrote to Flay Allster of all people. Looks like you got some competition Kira." Tolle replied in a playful tone.

Miriallia laughed and started heading towards the next car that showed up.

"Guys, I'm not really interested in Flay." Kira replied as he moved towards the driver's seat of the car.

"What's with him?" Tolle asked when he was beside Miriallia.

"Don't know." Miriallia said with a shrug.

As Kira drove towards the campus, Miriallia and Tolle were giving Kira a couple looks of concern. Normally, when they mention Flay, he would get somewhat flustered and tried to deny the fact. But when Kira said it to them just a few minutes ago, it sounded like he really meant it. Kira ignored the looks that the two were giving him as he continued to see signs of anything that's out of place.

* * *

Outside the colony, ZAFT's attack squad started to make their way inside colony. They opened up a hatched door and disabled the security system that was placed. The group continued their way inside towards the interior of the colony.

At the campus, Kira entered the professors room and saw a few more of his friends inside working.

"Well, if it isn't Kira. Bout time you showed up." a person with blonde hair replied.

'Sai.' Kira thought as he walked in.

Kira noticed his surroundings and saw that there was a blonde person waiting inside the room. Kira looked shocked for a brief second before going towards the middle of the room.

"Hey Kuzzey, who's that?" Tolle asked pointing to the blonde person waiting.

"A guest to see the professor." Kuzzey replied. "He was told to wait in here."

"Where's the prof at?" Kira asked.

"Don't know, but he handed me this." Sai answered as he gave Kira a rectangular disc. "What's on it anyway? Something tied in to Morgenroete?"

"Not at all. All this thing is, is a program analysis." Kira replied.

Tolle started to sneak up on Kira but Kira sensed it and moved out of the way just in time because Tolle's attempt at placing Kira in a headlock failed.

"What's the deal?" Kira asked, looking at Tolle.

While Kira and the others were talking, the blonde stranger tried getting into Professor Kato's office, only to see that the door was lock. Kira was the only one to notice, but he barely saw the event through the corners of his eyes.

* * *

At a different part of the colony, ZAFT's attack squad appeared at a fork. The leader of the squad pointed at a couple members to go one way, one group to go the other way, and the rest were to follow him. The grouped acknowledged the decision and went their separate ways. When each of the groups went their separate ways, all three groups started setting up explosives at key areas of the enemy's facility. They soon met up again and waited for the next phase of their plan to begin.

Inside a ZAFT vessel, which was located outside of the sensor range of Heliopolis, the captain of the vessel, Rau Le Creuset, looked at his watch.

"It's time to begin."

"Weigh Anchor, Vesalius taking off." the commander of the Vesalius replied.

The Vesalius as well as another ZAFT vessel started making their way towards the colony.

At the Heliopolis Security Center, ZAFT's action hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Heliopolis here, ZAFT vessels please respond." a man said at the security center.

The chief controller appeared and grabbed the radio headset that the man was wearing and started to speak through it.

"Issuing a direct warning to the ZAFT vessels, your actions are in direct violation of a treaty with our nation. Stop your ships at once. I repeat, stop your ships at once."

"Dang, electrical interference, and it's coming from the ZAFT vessel no less." the man in front of the chief controller replied.

The chief controller looked scared at the fact ZAFT is doing all this.

After the last signal from Heliopolis stopped, the two ZAFT vessels started launching off mobile suits.

Inside the transport hanger, everyone was wondering what's going on.

"Captain," one of the soldiers said.

"Don't panic. If we do, we'll be playing right into their hands. We'll have to let Heliopolis deal with the situation. Get Lt. Ramius for me, commence transfer of the G-Weapons."

"Yes sir." the black haired woman from earlier replied. One of the men that was with her earlier went with her.

* * *

When this was going on, the ZAFT troops that infiltrated Heliopolis continued on traveling towards the city portion of the colony. The civilians inside the colony were completely unaware of what was happening and the ZAFT mobile suits kept on approaching the colony.

A minute later, the explosives that the ZAFT infiltration team planted exploded. The Captain as well as a lot of soldiers within the area were killed off almost instantly.

Outside of the colony, Heliopolis sent out several mobile armors to deal with the enemy mobile suits only to be destroy immediately. The earth forces sent out a couple battleships as well as their own mobile armor. Two ZAFT mobile suits soon entered the colony's 7th area and started shooting within the harbor.

The infiltration team soon entered the interior of the colony and were scouting out the area looking for their target. One of the soldiers soon found the targets that they were looking for.

"It just like Commander Le Creuset told us." a soldier with silverish hair said.

"That if we provoke them, they'd reveal themselves?" a tanned skin soldier with yellowish blonde hair replied.

The group reported their findings to the mobile suits that infiltrated the colony.

"Nice job Yzak, that was quick." the pilot of one of the mobile suits said as he headed of to the direction in which he was told.

The two mobile suits soon reached their targets and started to destroy everything.

"Their ZAFT's mobile suites." Lt. Ramius replied.

"Get the X105 and the X303 ready for combat." She ordered. "No matter what, get them out of the factory district."

"Yes ma'am." a soldier nearby replied.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Kira was mentally scolding himself.

'Dang, how could I have forgotten about the attack already? Anyways, I better get to safety for now.'

"What's going on?" Miriallia asked.

Sai reached the door which led out of the room and saw people heading upstairs heading for the shelters.

"What's going on?" Sai asked.

One of the people heading up looked at Sai.

"I don't know, but we're being attacked by ZAFT."

Kira heard the person beside him, which was the professor's guest gasp, and watch the person as he left for a different direction.

"Hey you." Kira yelled out to the person.

An explosion nearby caused some smoke to appear briefly and Kira decided to chase after the person.

"Hey Kira," Tolle yelled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll head to a different shelter." Kira said as he started running off.

* * *

Outside of the college, the ZAFT attack squad decided to make their move.

"According to our intel, there should be 5 of them. Are the other two still inside." the soldier with the silver hair replied as he only saw three of the targets.

"Hey Yzak, Rusty and I will take the other two." a soldier with blue hair replied. "You guys take these three."

"Okay go for it. If your piloting one, disarm the self-destruct immediately."

The two separated from the others and headed out to find the other two.

Kira finally caught up with the person he was chasing.

"What are you doing, if you continue on in that direction, all there is is a dead end." Kira said as he turned the person around.

"Stop following me and go back with the others." the blonde person replied.

Another tremor occurred and the hat that the blonde person was wearing came off as the wind from the explosion occurred.

"Huh, a... girl?" Kira asked as he took a clear look at the person's face.

"What were you thinking all this time?" the girl replied.

Another explosion happened and the girl decided to speak again.

"Go back now, there's something I need to check up on."

"Follow me then. There should be a shelter up ahead." Kira said as he grabbed the girl's hand and started running.

"Let go of me you jerk." the girl replied, not liking being pulled off by some stranger. "I never thought that we'd become involved in this war."

"Don't worry, I'll help. There should still be some shelters left in the factory district." Kira said as he headed towards the district.

Kira and the girl soon made it to the factory district and saw that there were two mobile suits, one which seems very familiar with Kira.

'That, that's the GAT-X105 Strike. Wait, how did I...' Kira's thoughts were interrupted when the started to speak.

"I knew it. These are the Earth Force's new prototype mobile weapons. Father, you betrayed us all." the girl yelled the last portion out loud.

Gun fire was directed towards them, but Kira grabbed the girl and ran before they got hit.

"Children?" Lt. Ramius said to herself.

"Crying won't help, come on, let's run." Kira said.

* * *

Outside of the factory district, Yzak's group managed to obtain the three mobile suits that the Earth Forces were developing.

"This is pretty impressive." Yzak replied. "Hey Dearka, how's yours?"

"Great." Dearka replied. After checking the systems, he spoke again, "It'll move."

"Nicol." Yzak said to the third pilot.

"Almost there." Nicol replied.

"Athrun and Rusty have taken a long time now." Dearka said, wondering what could've happened to the other two.

"They won't have any trouble. Let's continue on as planned and leave with these three. Let's leave before they get damaged.

As Kira and the girl were heading towards the shelter, a woman with blue hair was standing by, as if she was waiting for something. The woman was wearing what appears to be a uniform of some kind, but nothing that appears to signify if she's with the Earth Forces or with ZAFT. She appears to be somewhere in her 20's and has long purple hair.

"Are you Kira Yamato?" the woman asked.

'Who is she? I know for a fact that I've never encounter her before in my life. I know this for certain.' Kira thought.

"Yes I am." Kira answered.

"I'll take the girl from here. You have other matters to attend to." The woman replied.

"What do you mean 'other matters to attend to?" Kira asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Also, I am known as Caitlyn Connors. Don't worry, the girl will be safe." Caitlyn replied.

Kira looked at the woman's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Alright then, you can take her." Kira said with a little bit of reluctance.

"WHAT!" the girl yelled.

"Head for the shelter located on the other side." Caitlyn ordered.

"Alright." Kira said.

Kira started to head out when the blonde hair girl punch him in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl asked, shocked at how she was being treated.

A quick flash appeared in Kira's mind when the girl punched him. The image showed him on a desert, which he quickly presumed to be Earth, and the same girl punched him in the face.

"Sorry miss, but I'm afraid I have no other choice." Caitlyn said as she knocked the girl out with a single hit to the back of the head.

"Get going." Caitlyn said to Kira when he got up.

Kira started heading towards the shelters located at the left block. As he ran, Kira watched the fighting as it occurred on the area below his level. He saw that there was a ZAFT soldier aiming directly as Lt. Ramius and he called out to her.

"Hey look out. Behind you."

Lt. Ramius quickly turned around and fired her remaining ammo at the now dead ZAFT soldier.

"The kid from earlier, why did he..." Lt. Ramius pondered.

"Get over here." the Lt. said a few seconds later.

"No thank, I'm heading towards the shelters at the left block." Kira replied.

"There's nothing left at that area." Lt. Ramius replied.

An explosion occurred at the area where Kira was at and Kira got out of the way just in time.

Kira got up and jumped over the railings down onto the mobile suit.

'I think I'm starting to understand a little.' Kira thought as he landed.

Near that area, Athrun and Rusty were fighting off against the soldiers of the Earth Forces when Rusty got got.

"Rusty." Athrun said quickly.

Athrun moved out of his fighting spot and charged in. Another Earth Forces soldier was shot and Lt. Ramius was soon shot at the shoulder. Kira ran up to Lt. Ramius and Athrun came running towards the two carrying an assault knife. Kira looked at the man's face and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Athrun?" Kira said quietly.

"Huh, Kira?" Athrun said as he went to a dead stop at seeing his friend.

Lt. Ramius lifted her injured arm and tried to shoot at Athrun a couple time. Athrun easily avoided the shots and headed towards the other mobile suit. Lt. Ramius pushed Kira into the mobile suit they were on and followed quickly. Athrun also entered the cockpit of the other mobile suit. The Strike was soon activated and got up despite the restraints that were place on it.

* * *

I'm going to stop here and resume in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Long reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
